flach back
by L's Love
Summary: i put you in it
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha Love(modern times)

by Ayana Walker

name: akita walker

age: 8

home: Toyko,Japan

Your at school and the teacher says "class we have two new students meet Sesshomaru and InuYasha when you saw sesshomaru you fell you love and inuyasha fell in love with you, but you did not know you stared in to sesshomaru's beautiful golden/yellow eyes and inuyasha stared in to your purple/black eyes; sesshomaru sat to your left and inuyasha on you right you then you reslized sesshomaru was very smart for boy his age then at reses you played four square but lost because all you could think about was sesshomaru at the end of the day you were going to tell sesshomaru you liked him. So before your big sister came and his dad came you walked up to him and just when you were going to say, 'i like you' Inuyasha said it You were shocked and sesshomaru was pissed and yelled "you idiot i was going to say that!" and you were even more shocked then the next thing you know inuyasha and sesshomaru were fighting over you the teacher moved you away but you came back and stopped the fight. You were so mad you yelled at the top of you lungs ''great now i hate both of you!'' and left; that same day you got a call from sesshomaru still mad you picked up the phone "what?'' you asked then inuyasha and sesshomaru said at the same time said ''i'm so sorry akita " then you forgave them. The next day was Saterday so sis and you went swimming and found the two boys. All three of you swam till you were all sick.


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha love (morden time)

name: akita walker

age: 17

home: Tokyo,Japan

You're now in high school- so are inuyasha and sesshomaru. Inuyasha is dateing Kagome, you and sesshomaru are still single and this guy named Kouga likes you alot but Ayame likes him. You're at your locker and Kouga comes and bugs you to so badly you want to kill him. Then Ayame comes to bug him so in the end of that Kouga ends up on a date with Ayame. Then you see sesshomaru and say "hi". At the end of the year is when people say there deepest darkest serets but then inuyasha,kagome,sesshomaru,kouga, Ayame

are chosen; little did you know sesshomaru was in love with you and some people are able to go two by two, so first was inuyasha & kagome they said they were geting married, so were Ayame & Kouga were next then there was you, you said your sis was pregnate. Last was sesshomaru he said that he was still in love with you, and wanted to be with you and all ways wanted to be with you. You then began to cry tears of joy and ran back to the lobby and hugged sesshomaru and cried i love you too sesshomaru!!" Afterwards, a long time form now, you two had wonderful children that grew up in a beautiful age and lived "happily" ever after; (when you weren't pmsing anyway)!


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha love (modern times)

Name:akita tashito

age:23

home:tokyo,japan

You woke with a baby sitting on your tummy and one on your left side so you got up and got them ready for 1st and 2nd grade pregnate again you still go up you found a note from sesshy saying he left so you drove them to school and when you got there you saw Kagome & Inuyasha's 8 year old she looked like kagome with inuyasha's eyes she said hi and went in the school room you had to walk your kids in the school wright them in rin's teacher was sango and saskue's teacher was kikyo after you left you went to work you were a high school teacher at ouran high school you teach freshmen you had to teacher pets haruhi & tamaki they were suck ups wich was bad sence you were pregnet haruhi all ways gave you apples and tamaki clened the room before he left at the end of the day you would go pick up rin & saskue go home cook give the kids a bath then sesshy came home he was a lawer helped you cook dinner eat then you and him take a shower with each other get the kids ready for bed get there uniforms for tomarow get ready for bed and go to sleep to awate a new day.(me: what a day.)


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru Lemon

by Ayana Walker

You walk down the hall to get to your room as you pass sesshomaru's room you see he is not in there so you go to your room you get to your room and go to the bath room you see the bath is all ready made so you strip and take off your necklace and put it on the counter and get in the bath its so calming you close your eyes and calm down 5 min later you wake up in shock you look at the counter to see if your necklece was there you saw it was gone and got out of the bath get the robe put it on and leave the room first you ask rin if she had your necklace she said no and you lift her room you went to jaken and ask him he to said no so you were mad and went to sesshomaru's room you knocked on the door and he opened the door and you said" do you have my nacklaces ?" he points to the dresser in his room you go in to get he then closes the door the light was out but candles were lite when you got to your nacklaces and picked to up he blow out 4 candles so the room is dim he snecke up behind you hugs you and turnes you arown to when you were faceing him he then kiss you so passnitly you were shocked and kiss him back he pulled back form the kiss and blows the last candle out he walks you to the bed and lays you down on the bed and tackes off your robe you did the same to him both nacked he pushes you down and get on top of you and lays to your side and pulls you in to kiss with one arm wapped around you the other plays with your nipples you mone is his mouth you go in to shock as you feel his manhod neer your leg you are not ready as you try to say stop but he puts his manhood in you it was your frist time so it hurt alot you try to cry but his mouth is on your mouth he dose not move till it did not hurt he then starts to move in you you start to moan and move with him he moves faster in you grow more closer to your climax as well as sesshomaru after manny moves you hit your climax with sesshomaru behined you his seed in you he moans you do to he pulls out of you, you moan sesshomaru gets off of you and puts you on your side and kisses you and said "sleep my lady." you slowly fall asleep as sesshomaru sleeps.

well its up toke longer than i thout plez FOR REVIEWERS!!!!


End file.
